


Lick It Good

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queen Keith (Voltron), Drag Queens, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: ‘Come and see what I do.’That was the entirely innocuous request Keith had presented his boyfriend with when Shiro finally reached the end of his first semester as a professor at Altea University. Little did Shiro know he was in for the show of his life when he turned up to watch his boyfriend's performance.





	Lick It Good

**Author's Note:**

> ALKFSFLKJSD I'm so sorry this is so late! But hey, Icy!! Happy holidays and here's your gift!! I hope you enjoy this little bit of flirty filth! If you've got an ao3 lemme know and I'll gift this to you on here!
> 
> Songs featured are:  
> "Self Control" by Laura Branigan  
> "My Neck, My Back (Lick It)" by Khia  
> Inspiration for Keith's routines was drawn heavily from Yanis Marshall.

‘ _ Come and see what I do. _ ’ 

That was the entirely innocuous request Keith had presented his boyfriend with when Shiro finally reached the end of his first semester as a professor at Altea University. They’d been dating for nearly two months and Keith had extended the invitation more than once already but Shiro’s workload trying to survive grading coursework for the first time had gotten the best of him every time.

Keith hadn’t faulted him for it, of course. Shiro was busy and Keith himself was still up to his eyeballs trying to finish studying for his GED so that he could take it in time to submit the application for Altea.

But now the semester had come to a close and the students were on break which meant that—aside from meetings about his upcoming semester’s classes—Shiro was free until the new semester started. Keith had every intention of making the absolute most of that. 

So he had decided it was finally time for Shiro to meet  _ Cherry Bomb _ , Keith’s drag personality for the club he worked at. He’d broached the topic as he draped on Shiro’s bed, head hanging upside down over the edge as he watched his boyfriend grading final exams. 

It had taken a bit of discussion and finally climbing into Shiro’s lap to convince the man that he deserved a  _ break _ and a night  _ off _ . In the end, it had been decided that Shiro would finish grading his finals and then come see Keith that Saturday night. 

Saturday seemed to come ringing in at a doubletime pace. Sitting backstage and doing his makeup, Keith couldn’t tell if he was nervous, excited, or just  _ nauseous _ . 

Shiro [8:25pm]: Can’t wait 2 c u!!!

Keith chuckled as he read the message, heart fluttering. 

Keith [8:45pm]: I’m nervous lol.    
Keith [8:45pm]: I hope you like the show.

“Hey, Hooker, you ready to fuck this shit?” Lance asked, draping over Keith’s shoulder. “Oooh… who you texting? That mysterious boytoy of yours?” 

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “He’s hardly  _ mysterious _ , but yeah… He’s uh… he’s gonna be here tonight.” 

“ _ Tonight? _ ” James asked, peering around the mirror. “Mister Professor is coming to watch you dance? You gonna be giving it a hundred and ten tonight, then?” 

Once upon a time, James and Lance had been some of his biggest antagonists, constantly trying to put him down or one-up him. But a few songs done together at the direction of their show manager and the three had managed to fall into a good working relationship that had grown into a deeper friendship. 

Keith huffed a small laugh. “ _ Yep… _ And I’m kind of fucking terrified…” he admitted with a laugh. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it…” James urged. “You got this. You two finally manage to do it yet?”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Nope… Most we’ve gotten was that half handie that got interrupted. I think my  _ dick _ is gonna explode if I don’t get laid soon…” 

James barked a laugh. “Oh  _ honey… _ Don’t worry… With the final number tonight, he’s not gonna be able to stay  _ out _ of your pants.” 

That brought a grin to Keith’s face.  _ Oh… _ Well there was  _ that… _

“I guess we’ll see, huh?” Keith grinned. “I think I’m up. See you fuckers on the other side.” 

With that, Keith shook out his nerves and headed to his position backstage, picking up his microphone on the way. 

_ Oh, the night is my world… _ _   
_ _ City light painted girl… _

The music faded in slowly as Keith stepped carefully onto the stage. Lips painted up red, Keith swished and swayed with the faux fur shrug draped over his shoulders, microphone clasped in one satin-gloved hand.

Spotting Shiro wasn’t hard. Perched only a few tables back, Shiro’s eyes practically bugged out of his head in shock when he saw Keith step onto the stage. It was all Keith could do to keep his poker face and keep singing along to the song. He’d never seen someone’s jaw truly  _ drop _ until that moment. Keith supposed it was a big change from the Keith that Shiro was used to to the Cherry Bomb on stage in front of him now. 

The music cue hit and he shrugged off the fur to the cheer of the audience, hitting each cue perfectly as he teased the bottom hem of the dress up his leg and then back down before twirling back up the stage. He couldn’t help spotting Shiro here and there, directing him his own private smirk any time he made direct eye contact. Oh… this was fun. Shiro was watching him with such absolutely  _ rapt _ attention. 

The music continued until he zipped off the floor-length dress to reveal the skimpier number underneath it. Again, Keith hit every cue, smiling and offering his audience the experience of enjoying the act  _ with _ him. 

As the song finished, Keith drank in the applause, offering a small curtsey before catching Shiro’s eye again. He raised a brow curiously in silent question, pleased when he was met with Shiro’s deep blush in reply. Keith blew his audience a kiss and retreated back into the backstage to change and get ready for his next number. 

This was going to be a fun night. 

Two songs later and Keith was flushed and out of breath when he got onto his last break, changing into his last outfit of the night. He paused to take a drink of water and check his text messages. 

Shiro [9:35pm]: Holy shit Keith.   
Shiro [9:35pm]: Holy SHIT.   
Shiro [9:36pm]: Yuo’re gorgeous u know that?

Shiro [10:03pm]: I uh… really liked that thing you did with that chair just now   
Shiro [10:04pm]: U hav 1 more sonng right?

Shiro [10:45pm]: Ok nvm 1 more.   
Shiro [10:46pm]: I askked.   
Shiro [10:46pm]: Ur so hot how did I get so lucky???

Keith smiled slightly to himself as he read through the messages. 

Keith [10:58pm]: Meet me backstage after the show.   
Keith [10:58pm]: I really think you’ll like this last song. 

Grinning to himself, Keith gathered himself together and got ready for the final number. It was a more… suggestive song, ending the show on a hot note with Keith leading the song and James and Lance flanking him to either side. It was also their first time performing the song at a proper show. It was only fitting that it would be that night. 

Keith stepped onto the dark stage, checking that everyone was in the right spot quickly. He nodded once to Pidge in the booth and then the music started as the lights faded up. 

_ All you ladies pop yo' pussy like this… _ _   
_ _ Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss…  _

Keith’s hips twitched and swished as he moved through his steps, wiggling his shoulders here, bending and scooping his body upwards there. Ass out, hips and backside popping to the beat, Keith did his best to accentuate the movements of his body, making everything as  _ long _ as he could manage and taking advantage of the length of his legs. 

Catching Shiro’s gaze, Keith nearly broke completely at the completely  _ shaken _ expression on Shiro’s face. He’d never quite seen a 404 error personified but that was  _ exactly _ what was happening on Shiro’s expression. 

Keith dropped into a squat, bouncing as he drew his hand up between his legs before standing flawlessly again, twisting and dropping to his knees, bouncing and popping his ass as he looked back over his shoulder. 

Keith made sure to catch Shiro’s eye the very next time he mimed licking at his palm before twisting to slap his own ass. The way Shiro’s brows shot into his hairline was nothing short of satisfying, propelling Keith on as he spun and dropped to his knees and then his ass, spreading his legs broadly in front of him before getting back to his feet in an instant. 

Thrusting and swishing, Keith grabbed at himself a moment later, gesturing  _ exactly _ the motion he hoped Shiro would be making later with his hips as he met his boyfriend’s gaze. Keith stroked up along his legs, emphasizing every inch as he swayed and bounced to the beat, punching the air a moment later. 

Another few minutes of carefully planned movements and Keith was on his knees, legs spread and hands on his thighs as the song ended. Slipping to his feet again, Keith stretched before blowing the audience a kiss and swishing back off of the stage. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , you three. That was…  _ damn… _ ” Ryan quipped his two cents, brows raising from where he’d been watching from backstage. “That… That’s the best number yet. Has to be. Please make that a regular routine. That crowd couldn’t get enough of it. We haven’t had anything get that kind of response since we debuted Lance’s S&M routine.” 

“I fucking love that routine,” Lance laughed, breathless as he cracks open a bottle of water and perches on a dressing table. 

“That routine  _ kills _ my thighs,” Keith snorted. “But totally worth it.” 

“Your thighs? This routine kills my  _ knees, _ ” James countered. “All the fucking  _ bouncing. _ ”

“Yeah, but we look  _ damn _ good,” Keith smirked. 

“ _ Yeah we do, _ ” Lance agreed. “So… you think it’s enough for your boy to want in on what you’ve got on offer?”

“Mm… Fuck I hope so. I’m guessing he liked it from the way my phone is going off with texts,” Keith laughed, stripping down and working on getting out of his outfit and the styled black wig. Swapping out for a slim-fitting tank top and a pair of leggings, Keith worked on trying to shake the wig hair out of his hair, running his fingers through it as he chatted with his friends. 

Keith [11:32pm]: Just changed. Be out in a minute. xoxo

“Now if you two girls will excuse me…” Keith grinned, “ _ I _ have a boy to go meet…” 

“Yeah, yeah, go get yourself some,” James laughed. 

“I expect  _ all _ the details tomorrow!” Lance called out after Keith as he started to walk away. “You better not leave out a single moment, Queef!”

Keith only offered a raised middle finger in reply as he headed for the backstage door. 

Opening the door, Keith was greeted by a flushed and visibly flustered Shiro who eyed him over hungrily almost immediately, sending a surge of heat through Keith’s veins. 

“Hey, puppy… Miss me?” Keith purred, stepping close to settle a hand on Shiro’s chest. “What’d you think of the show?”

“It…” Shiro let out a shaky breath, stepping back to look Keith over again before stepping forward to draw him up into a passionate and needy kiss that told Keith  _ everything _ about what Shiro thought of the show as he felt a very  _ distinct _ hardness pressed against his hip. “You’re fucking amazing.” 

“Mm…  _ well _ … If I remember correctly, there’s been a distinct  _ lack _ of fucking so far…” Keith teased back, running his hands up into Shiro’s hair to scratch his nails against the taller man’s undercut. 

Shiro choked, flustering and stammering his agreement. 

Keith only laughed, drawing Shiro into another kiss to save him from feeling the need to speak. “You still good to stay the night with me?”

Shiro nodded, breathless and dazed. 

Leaving a chaste kiss on Shiro’s lips, Keith smiled. “Good boy… Because I have a  _ lot _ of plans for you…” 

“O-oh…? I… I can’t wait to find out…” Shiro agreed, brows raised as he nodded  _ far _ too many times, hardly seeming aware he was making the motion. 

Keith snorted, taking Shiro’s hand to lead him out the back door towards the parking lot. “C’mon, puppy… It’s time to go home.” 

The night was  _ very much _ just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of debating writing a chapter two about what happens after this piece fades to black... Let me know in the comments if that's something you'd want to see and feel free to subscribe!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to whack that author subscription button on my profile for more updates or find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink), [tumblr,](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/HedonistInk) for WIPs, idea snippets, and extras!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated! Your comments give me life!


End file.
